The Butterfly Effect
by snarkyderp
Summary: It has already been 10 years since George left for Paris, and in that span of time, Yukari has reached her goals. And yet, things seemed as though they were going to change yet again?


Author's Note: Paradise Kiss doesn't belong to me or anything like that. 8D

* * *

How long has it been since the last time she had seen George? It felt like an eternity since they had parted ways that night when he had drove her home. At times, Yukari regretted not being able to catch a last glimpse of George, she regretted booking a photo-shoot at the time he was going, in the end, she just regretted not seeing him.

Ten years had passed by since George left to study in Paris, and yet, everyday, the pain of losing him seemed to always renew itself. Every day, it seemed as though she was losing him for the first time, it was as though he just left for Paris over and over again, the feelings seemingly repeating itself. But, it was a burden she had to live with. She knew that if George were here, he would be displeased with such an attitude, she needed to be firm. That, and had she not already made her decision all those years ago to become a person that he could be proud of? Yukari was now one of the most sought after models in Japan, and she was sure enough that wherever he was, George was definitely proud of her.

". . . And thus I think it would be a good idea, right, Yukari?" The man in front of her said, a bright smile that didn't seem to reach his eyes said. "Ah, sure. It would be, Tokumori-kun." She replied, although, in truth, she had not been paying attention to what he was saying. "Yukari," he started, he grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. "You should drop the '-kun' already. We're getting married already and yet you're still acting the same way." He laughed a little at that, which caused Yukari to blush. "Fine, fine. I will, okay."

Hiroyuki was about to reply, but his cellphone rang, and he looked at it, and, after a moment, he sighed and stood up. "I have to see to a patient now. Have a safe trip tomorrow, Yukari. I'll see you when you get back." He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips before, with a wave, he turned and left after paying for their bill.

Yukari waved back, and it was as though she had just came back to her senses. It was bad, the way she had zoned out. It had been a long time since she had last done so, much less to her fiancé. Maybe it was because of the fact that she was leaving for Paris tomorrow, and that reminded her so much of the boy, no, the man that she loved even up till now. The man who was the one who made the dresses and outfits that was in the vault that he had left her, the ones that she wore often to important events. The man that made her realize what things were truly significant in her life – George Koizumi.

Her phone rang, and, distractedly, she answered it, "Hello?"

"Carol-ine! I'm sorry that I can't meet up with you today, and you're going away tomorrow too. It's just that Arashi caught the flu and I have to take care of him, sorry again." It was Miwako, and in the background, Yukari could hear Arashi shouting about how it was not his fault that he got sick in such short notice. She couldn't help but smile when she heard their voices. It was as though nothing had changed in those two, although, it was evident that their relationship, their bond has grown stronger. "It's okay, Miwako-chan, don't worry. Let's just see each other when I get back, alright?"

"Sure, Caroline. See you after a week!" Miwako said, bubbly as ever, before she hung up. For a few minutes, Yukari stayed at the café, idly watching the people passing her by, before, finally, she stood up to go, a destination in mind. She was off to one of the places that she treasured and valued the most.

* * *

The vault that George left her was a place she felt comfortable in, it was also the place that she feels as though she's 'connected' with George even though they hadn't had any contact in these past few years. It never ceased to amaze her how beautiful and unique the clothes that he comes up with are. And, every time she was there, she seemed to discover something new; that, or a new dress or two was added to the collection. After gathering all the clothes she needed for her trip, her eyes landed on the dress that George had made before when they were still in high school, when 'Paradise Kiss' hadn't been disbanded yet, when she had believed that they could be together, physically and emotionally, for the rest of their lives.

She ran her hand through the fabric, and when she closed her eyes, she could still remember the elated feeling she felt after walking out on the catwalk for the first time, and when she got back from it, there, waiting in the backstage, was George, his eyes had twinkled with pride and joy.

Those were memories that she would treasure forever, and if she could, she would want to come back to those days when life seemed to have been much simpler, although still complex with all the problems she had to face at that time.

* * *

Author's Note: This is chapter 1, I guess. I'm thinking of wrapping the whole story up in the next chapter. Actually, I don't even know why I wrote this seeing as I don't really have a concrete plot. I'm just bored, aha. xD


End file.
